My Daughter, Her Demon
by Finalangel509
Summary: Roxi a young woman working at her aunts bar to survive in the world. A secret organization is searching for a demon that the human world and demon world thought died long ago, only to find out he was hiding to find out his past. Can Roxi figure out whats really happening or be overpowered by a demon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A young woman around her early twenties walked down the cold streets of Kansas. She wore a long black trench coat over her dark purple shirt and baggy dark jeans and black combat boots.  
Her brown hair flowed behind her as her blonde high lights shined under each street light she passed.  
A mark on her back softly glowed as she walked down the street towards an apartment complex.  
Her deep green eyes widened slightly as she heard a voice talk to her inside her head.  
"_Roxi…be careful…I sense someone or something following us…_" The voice told her as she nodded and walked into the complex and walked to her door and slowly walked inside.  
She closed and locked the door as a pair of silvery purple eyes watched her.  
"Let's see…I should have some…left over pizza from when Amy was here last…" Roxi said to herself as she took off her trench coat and turned on the heat in her apartment. It was a small apartment with one bedroom and one bathroom with a huge living room and medium size kitchen.  
Roxi took out the box of pizza from the fridge and placed it into the oven and walked into her room.  
A silver fox about the size of a normal cat sat on her bed and yawned.  
"You hungry too?" Roxi asked him as he nodded and watched her get undressed and changed into a pair of black shorts and a grey tank top unaware of the figure outside her apartment watching her.

The figure watched her and smirked. "So…this is Roxanne Williams…age 22…She's cute and that must be…wait…that mark on her back…oh shit…they sent me after _his_ host?" The figure said as he continued to watch her from a tree with his demon behind him.  
"Master…Are you sure it's him…no one has ever seen his seal or marking in 8000 years" A deep voice said to him.

"I know but what if it is…the last person was Rena's daughter Chloe but she couldn't control him." The man said to him as they continued to watch the duo.

Roxi walked into the kitchen with the fox following her and he jumped on her counter and sniffed the air as Roxi pulled the pizza out of her oven.  
"nothing like good old leftover pizza huh…Twilight" Roxi said to the fox and his tail wagged and he jumped on her shoulder as she fixed herself a plate and walked into the living room and turned on her TV as twilight laid next to her and nibbled on his slice of pizza.  
"At least I got a few days off…how about we go to the park tomorrow? You haven't been out in a while.  
"_Sounds good Roxi…you have some cheese in your hair_" Twilight said to her in her mind making her yelp and run into the bathroom.  
"You jerk! I hate it when you tell me at the last second!" Roxi screamed at him making him smile and eat his food as he watched the news.  
Roxi came back in a few minutes later and saw new slices on her plate and looked at her demon.  
"Ass" Roxi said to him as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to him and he curled up next to her still in his fox form and she heard a soft purr and stared at him.  
"Did you just…" Roxi asked a bit shocked.  
"No!" Twilight said with a faint blush and he slowly fell asleep as she ate her pizza and watched TV.

Roxi yawned as she looked at the time and saw it was 1:30am.  
"Come on twilight…lets go to bed…" Roxi said to him as she gently picked him up and he slowly opened his eyes and went back to sleep as Roxi walked to her room and set him on a pillow near her and she got into bed and turned off her light and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Roxi woke up and looked around her room. "Twilight?" Roxi asked softly as she looked around the room and her eyes landed on a spiritually figure sitting on her dresser.  
The figure was a man with short black hair spiky on the ends, wearing jeans and a black tank top with black combat boots and his eyes closed.  
"I guess my powers are slowly coming back now…but I don't know for how long…the seal is strong." The man said to her as he opened his eyes and she saw silver eyes with a hint of amber around the pupil.  
Roxi blushed a bit. "At least your clothed…"Roxi said to him as she got up and walked into her bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roxi took a shower as she washed her hair a chill ran down her spine. "Twilight…was the window open in the bathroom?" Roxi asked him.  
Twilight phased through the door. "No…Holy shit!" Twilight yelped as a soap bar almost hit him in the head.  
"Damn you!" Twilight growled at her as she laughed and finished washing her hair and opened the curtain and saw a shadow went by the window. "What the…" Roxi said softly as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her.  
Roxi looked out the window and looked around. "Maybe just a bird…or something…" Roxi said and she turned around.  
Twilight yawned then heard a loud scream from the bathroom making him fly over there.  
"Roxi!...damn girl…"Twilight said smirking.  
Roxi was on the ground with her towel only covering her bottom half and her top half exposed.  
Roxi glared at him and grabbed a trash can.  
"Get out twilight you damn perverted demon!" Roxi screamed and threw it at him as it hit his head.  
The front door opened and a black hair girl walked in with blond highlights.  
"Roxi?" The girl asked then heard a loud crash from the bathroom.  
"Amy! Will my aunt kill me for killing my demon!?" Roxi growled as Twilight ran passed Amy and changed into his fox form while jumping onto the fridge in the kitchen.  
"Yes plus he isn't so bad." Amy said as she set her bag down and blinked at her friend.  
"That damn demon saw me naked!" Roxi glared at twilight as he glared back at her.  
"I thought something was attacking you!" Twilight growled at her as they both growled at each other.  
Roxi wore a black sports bra and gray yoga pants with a pair of blue running shoes.  
"I swear Roxi…you should be a nurse like me…you need a guy." Amy said to her as she tossed her friend a black jogging jacket with red trim on it.  
"Amy…I've tried looking for a guy…and the last blind date you set me up on turned out to be a guy trying to kidnap me…to were…twilight ate him…" Roxi said as the demon jumped down and changed into his spirit form.  
"I had a stomach virus for a month…and Roxi's aunt blamed me for her having bruises…again." Twilight said to her as Roxi grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.  
"You haven't used the human spell on him Roxi?" Amy asked her making her blush and Twilight stared at them shocked.  
"Wait! You knew the spell! Why didn't you use it on me!" Twilight growled as the lights flickered.  
"Twilight! I don't know if your bloodlust would kill humans and my aunt said she would make you wish you died!" Roxi said to him and twilight snorted.  
"That's bullshit Roxi! Your just like your mother! Not trusting me…yet she trusted your father till he left her!" Twilight said and Roxi glared at him as she slapped him hard.  
Twilight yelped and held his cheek.  
"Roxi…shit you read my thoughts…" Twilight said as Roxi grabbed her jacket and ran out of the house.  
Amy sighed. "Oh god…Twilight! You moron!" Amy yelled at him.

Roxi jogged to the park as her cell phone ran and she ignored it.  
_What did he mean…I'm not really human…and…I have a father…_Roxi thought to herself and ran into someone making her fall to the ground.  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Roxi said to him as she looked up and blushed hard.  
A man with black spiky hair looked at her and his eyes were an amber color.  
He wore baggy jeans and combat boots with a red t-shirt.  
"It's fine cutie…I'm Devon…Devon Diablo" Devon said to her while smiling at her.  
"Roxi…Roxi Williams" Roxi said to him as she picked up her ipod and looked away blushing.  
"Nice to meet you…you look familiar…oh you went to Kansas university right?" Devon asked her.

_Amy and Roxi walked to their medical class and saw a guy with his hair slick back and saw some girls trying to talk to him.  
_  
Roxi glared at him and grabbed his smoothie from the floor and dropped it on his head.  
Devon yelped. "Yeah and you're the playboy Diablo all the girls wanted." Roxi said to him and he grabbed her arm as she was about to leave.  
"Wait…before you go…here." Devon said to her as he handed her a piece of paper and winked at her while walking down the sidewalk.

Roxi walked to Starbucks and saw Amy sitting at a table with a black and silver backpack.  
Roxi sighed and walked over to her friend while looked at the bag sadly.  
"Amy…sorry about early…" Roxi said to her friend.  
"Roxi its fine…but…I should tell you…" Amy said as a coffee appeared in front of her.  
"Is this a good sorry gift…little angel?" A deep voice asked her and she looked up to see Twilight in human form and not a spirit.  
Roxi dropped her ipod. "T-twilight?! What the heck!" Roxi said shocked as Amy caught her ipod.  
"that's what I want to know…my body glowed not too long ago and Amy tackled me." Twilight said to her and she stared at her friend.  
"H-hes ripped Roxi…lucky you to have a hot demon sealed in you." Amy said and flinched as Roxi glared at her.  
"I met a guy that was at KU and…I dumped his smoothie on him." Roxi said to her.  
"Wait…you mean the playboy of hotness? Devon Diablo?" Amy asked her.  
"The one and the same…I rather be with Twilight all my life then be bullied by playboy ass." Roxi said as she drank her coffee and Twilight sat next to her.

Twilight walked down the street with Roxi and Amy.  
_Twilight…I swear to god…I will kill you for this…_Roxi said to twilight in his mind and he smirked and glanced at her.  
_Aw but why…princess I like being human again…plus…I miss having women attention…besides you and your friend._ Twilight said to her in her head and she punched his arm.  
"Thank god I don't have a demon…wait what does it feel like when he goes into his seal?" Amy asked her friend.  
"It tickles…and I just want to go to a clothing store…without giving my aunt a excuse to kill my demon…and maybe me…" Roxi said as she walked into a store with twilight following her.

A hour later Twilight walked out with a red tank top and black jacket with black baggy jeans with boots.  
"So where to next ladies?" Twilight asked them as they saw some girls run up to Twilight.  
Roxi and Amy watched as girls asked him for his number and so on.  
_Twilight! Nevermind…_Roxi thought as she looked away and started walking down the street while Amy ran after her.  
Twilight saw Roxi walk off and got pass the girls then ran over to Roxi and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Roxi walked into a bar and yelped as her and Twilight ducked as a sword almost hit them.  
"Roxanne Marie Williams! You gave Twilight a human body!" A woman with long brown hair said to her holding a frying pan while Twilight held onto Roxi as they both hide behind a table.  
Roxi poked her head out from behind the table with Twilight next to her.  
"Rima I'm sorry I used my powers by accident…and well…" Roxi said to her and Twilight held onto her tighter.  
"Rima shes telling the truth…We got twilight some clothes and a cell phone…plus…we wanted to ask you if…" Amy said and yelped as Rima glared at her.  
"If me…amy and twilight can move in together…in a house…" Roxi said with a scared voice.  
Rima blinked then sighed.  
"Fine…but…that means you got to get a better job." Rima said to them as Roxi got up and twilight stood next to her. "Twilight…how tall are you…"  
"About 6 foot…why." Twilight said to her.  
"Forgot how tall you were…its been too long since you were human." Rima said to him.  
Roxi and twilight looked at each other then at rima.  
"Rima…what are you thinking?" Amy asked her.  
"Well…since Twilight is human…again…he has to be Roxi's bodyguard…and maybe more." Rima said making Roxi blushed hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roxi and Twilight sat in the upstairs living room with Rima and Amy.  
"Wait…so you want me to pretend to be her…boyfriend? She's never dated…" Twilight said only to get hit upside the head.  
Twilight yelped as he held his head and Roxi glared at him.  
"I keep you away from my mind and from seeing what I see for a reason…perverted demon…"Roxi said to him as Rima handed her some tea.  
Roxi took the tea as Twilight relaxed a bit and leaned back against the couch they sat on with his right arm around Roxi's shoulders.  
"Yes twilight…she has had a boyfriend…that's why she is relaxed around you…" Rima said to him as Amy blushed.  
Twilight blinked and glanced at his host.  
"So wait…will my demon charm work on her if she is my host?" Twilight asked her.  
"You can try on her or Amy…" Rima said making the two girls stare at Rima in horror.  
Twilight smirked as he turned to Roxi and she set her tea down as she tensed as she felt Twilight's big hand gently grabbed her chin making her look at him.  
"How about we go out later, princess?" Twilight said to her as she softly blushed and he tilted his head at her.  
"I-I…n-no thanks I'm busy later." Roxi said to him.  
"Oh come on…I will make it the best day you ever had." Twilight said to her as he leaned in and she smelled his axe cologne.  
Rima and Amy stared at them.  
Roxi blushed hard and slapped him.  
"No way in hell!" Roxi glared at him as she screamed at him.  
Twilight held his cheek and blinked at her.  
"Damn…almost had you fully charmed…" Twilight said softly as he rubbed his cheek.  
Rima laughed hard as she almost fell out of her chair.  
"Maybe try it on Amy?" Rima asked him as Twilight looked at Amy causing her to blink and slowly get up from her chair.  
Twilight got up as Roxi watched her demon as he made his way to Amy causing her to back up into a wall.  
Amy flinched a bit as Twilight placed his hands on either side of her head keeping her from escaping him.  
"Want to go out on a date tonight, little Amy?" Twilight asked her as he softly smirked making Amy shutter.  
"I-I don't know twilight…" Amy stuttered trying to keep herself from looking at him.  
Twilight's eyes flash silver as he leaned in close to her ear. "I can give you the world…just say the word…I can make all your worries disappear in seconds." Twilight said to her causing her to blush madly.  
"A-Alright…" Amy said as she fainted and Roxi sighed.  
"I guess it only works on some girls…" Roxi said as she watched twilight carry Amy to a loveseat and gently laid her down as he walked over to Roxi and sat down smirking.  
"God…all the things she was thinking…I still got it…" Twilight said as he chuckled.  
Roxi stared at her demon.  
"You're such a damn playboy Twilight…" Roxi said to him as she got up and walked to a room at the end of the hallway.  
Twilight watched her as she walked away with a soft look on his face.  
"You just want to see her happy huh…then make her happy…"Rima said as she got up and carried Amy to a guest room as Twilight stared at Roxi's door then got up and made his way to her door and gently knocked.  
"It's open…" Roxi said softly.  
Twilight walked into her room and saw her on her laptop with some music playing.  
Twilight made his way over to her and gently touched her back causing her to tense then relax.  
"You're mad at me…" Twilight said to her as he watched her look up houses online.  
"Yes…your such a charmer…and…so was…never mind…" Roxi said to him.  
Twilight grabbed her hand and she looked at him as he saw she was crying.  
He hugged her causing her to cry into his chest. "You know damn well I won't hurt you Roxi…you're my host…and friend…plus you're cute when you're mad…"Twilight said to her as she held onto his shirt.  
Roxi shifted into his lap and he set his head on top of hers.  
"Amy…knows who my first boyfriend was…he…invited me one night to the movies then out to eat…then…took me down an alleyway." Roxi said softly and his eyes darkened.  
"Shh…it's alright…if he comes near you then I will kill him and eat him…I don't want anyone to hurt you…"Twilight said as he tightened his grip on her as he held her closer to his chest.

Devon walked down the street and smirked. "She was pretty cute…don't know why boss wants her…but damn…she gave off a scent…that was weird…vanilla and something else…"Devon said softly as he walked to his mustang.  
_Devon…doesn't get distracted…if she really is Twilight's host…then she will be a challenge to catch…_A voice said to him in his mind.  
"I know…but damn…I never knew she was her daughter…she was hot…"Devon said as he drove down the road.

_Twilight will guard her no matter what…you need to get close to her to gain her trust…_The voice said to him as he left town.

_A woman ran into a forest as she heard people and demons chasing her.  
"Chloe…I'm causing you more trouble…just let me out…I don't want you to die…" Twilight said to her as he appeared in spirit form near her.  
"No way in hell Twilight…I have to get away…for my daughters sake…and my family…plus…her father…doesn't know that I'm pregnant with his daughter…it's better that he doesn't know…"Chloe said to him as she ran towards a river and ran over a fallen tree.  
_ _"Chloe this is insane! Your sister will kill me if anything happens to you…and I don't want to think of what your mother might do…that woman scares the shit out of me…"Twilight said to her as she hide in a tree.  
Chloe sighed and watched the demons ran pass them.  
"I know…just…promise me…that you will keep her safe…the seal won't last long…when I give birth…and I don't know what will happen to you…"Chloe whispered to him.  
Twilight watched her with a serious look on his face.  
"Why do I have a feeling she will be just like you when she grows up…"Twilight said to her._

Roxi fell asleep as Twilight read a book called the Vampire Diaries.  
Roxi shifted a bit and curled up next to him causing him to smile at her.  
Twilight froze and slowly got off the bed as he made his way to the window.  
He growled deeply as he saw a black car outside with a figure standing out there. "They found us…"Twilight said softly as he snorted and barriers went up around the bar.

"I must say…he's a strong demon…I don't know if I can fight him alone…"The person said to the man in the car.  
"Find a way…his host is a young girl but…she's not human…"The man said to him as they watched the bar.  
"How do you know so much about them…yet can't get close enough to catch her…" The young man said to him.  
"Because…Chloe's seal…of light…and Twilight is too strong even though he isn't at his full strength." The man said as he watched Roxi's window.  
_Why…why didn't you tell me Chloe…that our daughter is at the hands of __**him**__._ The man thought to himself as his amber eyes watched the Twilight flip them off from the window and walk away.  
_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Roxi slowly woke up and saw Twilight asleep next to her and she tried to get up and groaned. "Damn it…I cant get up…damn twilight…" Roxi whispered and saw Amy poke her head into the room and blinked at the sight before her.  
Twilight with his arms around Roxi as she tried to get out of his grip.  
"Need some help Roxi?" Amy asked her friend.  
Roxi had pleading eyes as her friend walked over and pulled the girl and they both crashed into the dresser only for Twilight to wake up from a crashing sound and glass breaking.  
"Ouch…" Roxi said as she held her arm and they saw it bleeding from a broken vase.  
"Twilight I swear if you're doing something to Roxi your dead! What the…Roxi…" Rima said as she saw Roxi stand up with Amy's help.  
Twilight got out of bed as the bed sheet fell off him and Roxi saw some tribal tattoos on his arms and chest.  
"I'm fine aunt…just tripped." Roxi said with a faint smile as she walked to the bathroom with Amy.  
Twilight watched them and Rima sighed as she grabbed Twilight's arm and dragged him out to the hallway.  
"**He** came by here last night…that's why the barriers are up…" Twilight said to her.  
"I thought he died…"Rima said softly as she walked down stairs with the young demon king.  
Twilight sat at the table and they heard running feet as Roxi slide down the stairs.  
"Aunt…my…wound healed…after we pulled the glass out…" Roxi said to her shocked and Amy crashed into her friend.  
"I guess I have to explain…" Rima said to her.  
Roxi and Amy blinked and sat down at the table.  
"You're a fallen angel Roxi…but our family has been weird…we can seal demons…but thing is…your seal…the seal of Eternal Light is special…its for a high class demon…like Twilight…" Rima said to them as the two girls stared at her like she had two heads.  
"Wait…fallen angels…like casted out of heaven?" Amy asked her.  
"Yes…but we ran…because Chloe…loved a demon…and they helped each other to seal twilight in Roxi's mom…till…she gave birth to Roxi…and he went to Roxi and was asleep till she awakened him…" Rima said to them.

"I was 8…but I fainted when I was in my house fire…at the age of 6…" Roxi said softly.  
"I took human form and got you out of there but couldn't hold my form for long so I brought you to your aunt…" Twilight said to her as he drank coffee.  
Roxi touched her necklace but jumped slightly when twilight touched her back.  
"I know…scared me half to death…Roxi was fully of soot and wasn't having a breathing problem." Rima said as Roxi leaned against Twilight.  
"Okay…so Roxi's a fallen angel…and so are you…but what's up with people being after her…and pervert…" Amy asked them.  
"Hey!" Twilight growled  
Rima giggled as she drank her coffee.  
"They are demons and other angels…their parents are angels only some have a demon parent." Rima said to them as Roxi yawned slightly.  
"That's why I want you to train…both of you…Amy is the only other human that can see twilight in his spirit form and fox form." Rima watched them.  
Twilight choked on his drink.  
"Your kidding me…damn…" Twilight said as he got up and walked towards the stairs.  
"I will give you your mom's books…" Rima said to her as Roxi followed her demon.

Devon walked down the street and saw the bar and felt a powerful aura around the bar. " So that's twilight's aura…"Devon said softly as he smirked while walking towards the barrier his tattoos glowing.

Twilight glared at the window.  
"Roxi…" Twilight growled causing her to look at him.  
Roxi grabbed her book as she ran over to him and saw the barriers shatter.  
Twilight grabbed her and jumped out the window.  
Roxi held onto him wearing shorts and a black tank top.  
Twilight wore jeans and boots with a torn tank top.  
"What do you want brat…" Twilight growled.  
Roxi saw a man with a black hoodie on and dark jeans with combat boots.  
"Twilight…the demon king…how strong are you…you look a little weak…" A deep voice said to him as they saw a black and red aura around the man.  
Roxi felt her seal glow and saw the man has amber eyes.  
"Roxi…release the seal…" Twilight said to her.  
Roxi slowly nodded while closing her eyes as faint wings appeared on her back and time slowed down a bit.  
"_Dimittam" _Roxi whispered as the ground shook hard under her.  
Twilight smirked and his body glowed black and purple.  
Rima and Amy ran outside and yelped as the wind picked up a bit.  
They heard a loud roar and saw a giant wolf creature behind Roxi as it guarded her.  
"It…can't be…this aura…twilight is fighting…" Rima whispered as the cloak fell off the man and they saw black hair slick back and the man's eyes turned red.  
"It's good to see you again…Rima…and Twilight." The man growled as he smirked while Roxi felt her body get hot.  
Twilight growled more as his eyes turned blood red. "So…you're here to take me from Roxi…"Twilight growled as his body glowed and markings appeared and Roxi felt her seals burn on her body causing her to fall to the ground in pain.  
"Twilight! Calm down! Roxi isn't use to your powers fully! If you let your blood lust take over…well I don't know what will happen but don't!"Rima cried as she ran to Roxi.  
"_Porta…_"Roxi whispered as a strange looking portal appeared under the man as a fire ball flew at her and she held her hand up.  
The fire ball never got close to her as it vanished and she slowly stood up and twilight went to normal.  
"Roxi are you…"Twilight said as she punched him.  
Roxi's eyes slowly turned purple as she glared at him.  
"I hate you!"Roxi growled at him as she walked off.  
Rima and Amy blinked and stared at Twilight.  
"What the hell did you do! "Rima growled at him.  
"that…was…nevermind…"Twilight said as he walked off as the two women sighed.  
"Why now…"Rima said softly.

Roxi walked down the street as tears went down her face. "That…son of a…"Roxi growled and yelped as she crashed into something or someone.  
Roxi looked up and saw Devon.  
"Hey…"Devon said to her as they heard thunder.  
They ran to a starbucks as it started to rain.  
"How is it that your always around when I'm alone…"Roxi said to him as she leaned against the wall.  
"well…to see a cute girl with tears going down her face." Devon said to her causing her to blush a bit. "want to talk about it?" Devon watched her as she looked away then touched her bracelet.  
"I guess…"Roxi said as he opened the door for her as they both walked inside.

Twilight held his side in pain. "Why the hell did you say that in your mind! You dumbass! I don't want her to know about her father for a reason! Do you know how hard it is to hide from the Higher ups?!" Rima screamed at him as her wings came out and Amy stayed near Hank.  
"Shut up Rima! I thought I blocked her from my mind but…"Twilight said as she kicked him through a wall and they saw Chloe's old chest glow red.  
"Rima! Just let him talk! Before he loses control!" Hank said as Amy hid behind Hank.  
Twilights eyes turned red for a second then went to normal. " Rima…I just want to see Roxi happy again…she has nightmares that are also my memories from when I was sealed in your sister…seeing Roxi laugh and cry with Amy is nice but I want her to have a real life…I hate seeing her in pain…and alone…" Twilight said as they heard popping sounds and saw twilight stand up.  
"His…wounds healed…" Rima whispered. "Fine…but if something happens I will find a way to kill you without killing my only niece…"Rima watched the young demon king and walked out.  
Twilight sighed and walked outside to the garden.  
"Hank…whats in the chest…" Amy asked the older man.  
"Some of chloe's stuff…that she left for her daughter…I never felt twilights power this…strong…in a long time...the seal is slowly breaking…thing is…I don't know what to do…"Hank said as Amy saw his face turn serious. "I don't think Rima knows what to do…she never had to reseal twilight on her own…"

Twilight sat under a tree and sighed. "Why me chloe…why seal me in your daughter when you know she will be in a lot of danger." Twilight said softly as he felt a few petals land on his face.  
_Twilight…its cause you're the only one that can protect her…I did something to the seal…to were it will be stronger so you can be in human form…but only Roxi can unlock your levels of power…There is another that is trying to get close to her…he is with her now…_Chloe said to him in his mind.  
"Your not really dead are you…Chloe…"Twilight said with a small smirk.  
_Shh…that's my little secret young demon king…oh and yes I can read your mind too still so no perverted thoughts. _Chloe said to him causing him to blush and smile.  
"I'm still a guy Chloe…I cant help it…women usually find me and never want to leave…but she is just like you…I cant seduce her…shes too strong willed and stubborn."Twilight said to her as he felt a hand on his cheek.

Roxi drank her coffee as Devon and her talked.  
"So whos that guy you were with…"Devon asked her as he watched her eyes widen a bit.  
"Well…" Roxi started only to be cut off by his stare.  
"Don't lie…"Devon said to her in a deadly tone.  
"We live together…and yeah…" Roxi said softly.  
"I see…"Devon said to her then softly smirked. "Want to hang out today?" Devon watched her eyes slowly go soft.  
"I-I guess…"Roxi said softly as she blush as he held his hand to her.  
"Can I ask you something…"Devon said to her as they started to walk out.  
"What…" Roxi asked him as she glanced at him.  
"You don't have a boyfriend do you…" Devon asked her as she stared at him.

_

If there is any spelling mistakes sorry tell me how it is and if you have any ideas please tell me! It sucks having writers block!


End file.
